1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to computer accessories, and more specifically, to a stylus assembly providing input to a capacitive touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitive touch screens are widely used for device input, providing a more natural and user-friendly means of interaction. Input by way of a stylus has long been available, with the attendant replication of conventional handwriting offering a familiar input experience. Such applications, however, often require the touch screen capacitance to be configured specifically to accept input through a contact area corresponding to the end of the stylus.
With recent innovations in functionality and application development, capacitive touch screens are experiencing a dramatic surge in popularity. A significant number of these, however, are configured for input by a user's fingertip, for convenience. A limitation arises accordingly for users preferring stylus input or applications requiring the same.
One solution provides a stylus terminating in a contact portion of a size approximating the contact area of a user's fingertip, thereby meeting the capacitive requirement of the touch screen. The excessive size requirement of the stylus, however, seriously detracts from an input experience replicating conventional handwriting.
Yet another solution provides a stylus assembly in which a conventional stylus terminates at a conventionally sized contact end attached to a disc of capacitive material. The disc comprises sufficient capacitive proximity to implement functional input to the touch screen configured for fingertip use. However, the stylus attaches to the disc at a fixed angle, often perpendicular on two axes to the touch screen surface. Alternatively, the stylus may be attached to the disc whereby the angle of the stylus is variable, but configured with resilient members attached thereto such that elastic force returns the stylus to a perpendicular attitude. Inability of the assembly to provide an angle suited to the individual user impairs ease and familiarity of use by failing to fully replicate a preferred and familiar handwriting experience. Constant wear on the disc further necessitates replacement of the entire assembly with regular use, a costly and inconvenient requirement. As well, capacitive capability of the disc is provided by capacitive metal particles suspended within the disc material. With regular use, the disc material can wear away, in which case the embedded particles are exposed, incurring damage on the capacitive surface, especially when supplementary protective layers have been deployed thereon, and impairing smooth interaction of the stylus with the capacitive surface. Also, the particles may be released from the disc material, incurring further damage to the capacitive surface, sullying the environment, and reducing capacitive capability of the device.
An additional limitation occurs as a result of the stylus body's disposition perpendicular to the disc, in which maintenance of a parallel relationship between the disc and capacitive surface is extremely difficult. This variation causes inconsistency in the level of capacitance, and, correspondingly, effective delivery of input.
Finally, suspension of the capacitive particles in the disc material prevents the input detection system from differentiating between input by the disc-equipped stylus and other means.
Thus, what is called for is an input system for a capacitive touch screen addressing the limitations described.